How to get a Sugar Daddy
by axlorg89
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a 24-year old women who is living in poverty. So what does one who is barely making enough to live decide to do? Get a Sugar Daddy Of-course!


**Wow... Too much story ideas that it's making my head explode! Just to tell you why I am late, Finals week. Nuff' said, time to start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The sugar's wife's brilliant plan

_Start!_

* * *

"Seriously? You want me to house-sit?" Natsu repeated. He and his best friend/enemy were talking about Gray's vacation. Time to explain a little. Natsu is 26 years old and he grew up in Magnolia with childhood friends like Gray, Erza, Levy, etc. Among those friends was a girl by the name of Juvia and she had just moved into the most expensive house in Magnolia. She was rich and she immediately took a liking to Gray. Long story short, it took Juvia 19 years until Gray finally returned her feelings. Natsu did ask why not date her since she is rich. Gray glared at him and replied that he didn't want any shallow love.

They are now happily married and are taking a summer vacation to the lovely city of Akane and they will be staying at the famous Akane Resort (In the Tower of Heaven Arc where the casino is at). "It's just for 3 months man," Gray compiled as he talking with Natsu over the phone. He and Juvia were just getting on the airplane to Akane.

"3 MONTHS! I can't babysit your house, why don't you just get security," Natsu tried to compromise poorly. "I don't want a freaking pyromaniac in my house either, but Juvia knows your running low on money since you got fired so she thought it would be perfect for you. Besides that, why does a freaking pyromaniac work at a library!"

"Hey! I needed the job! Fine, but it's not for you or Juvia. I better get some hundreds for 3 months," Natsu told Gray. The pinkette heard a growl until he finally heard a 'fine'. Natsu hanged up. Thank god they had a pool table and a million game consoles in their house, he was going to be here for a long while. Natsu was currently in the basement of a good friend's house. Her name was Lisanna, another childhood friend of his and his crush when he was little but he had outgrown that. Lisanna let him stay at her house even though Jackal, her husband (**Those that read the manga will know Jackal**), was against it. Natsu was also against it too. All they ever did was either fuck each other or get stuck in their own little world. When they did decide to fuck each other, which was a lot actually, Natsu could hear moans, laughs, and banging sounds which kept him up at night in a very uncomfortable situation.

He wanted OUT of that house, but he didn't want to help Gray out either. Sighing undefeated, he went up to go tell Lisanna and Jackal he's going to be out for 3 months. As soon as he walks in their bedroom door, he closes it. Inside, he cursed himself mentally. _Who the fuck, has sex at noon_.

…

* * *

…

Lucy Heartfilia, age 24, uneducated, bad with technology, lives in a box. Why? She's been in poverty ever since she's been born. Her mother and father were the worst parents anyone could ever have. After she was born into a town called Magnolia, they used her as a money maker. How? Simple, when a beggar comes for money, they get some charity funds. When a little girl shows up with fake tears in her eyes, she get's more money and more food. If a social security adult comes for her, the parent lies of their ownership of the child and abandons her at the age of 7. She then gets taken to an orphanage and runs away after brutal teachings on education.

Lucy Heartfilia is that 'she'. Or rather, Lucy Ashley as her alias. After Lucy ran away to a random city, she begged with those special faces she learned and began to con them out of their cash. She uses the cash on food, clothes, alcohol, and cigarettes. She started taking the last two at the age of 15. Ever since she turned 18, people aren't as giving anymore since she is "More then capable of taking care of herself,".

Eventually, Lucy returned to Magnolia and got a part-time job as a librarian. Finally deciding to begin her life again. She slowly gave up smoking and drinking until an IDIOT from her work place burned down the library! She never even met the guy because of late shifts so she couldn't beat him up. All she knew was that his last name was Dragneel and Mr. Dragneel was the fault for making her go back as a hobo in a town with barely any jobs open. It happened to her at the age of 24.

She knew what she had to do in order to live a care-free life again. It was rather simple.

She was going to marry a sugar daddy~

…

* * *

…

Natsu was squirting ketchup everywhere in Gray's house. The damn ketchup bottle was not squirting ketchup out on his ramen (Don't judge...It's really tasty) so he used all his strength on the bottle and it exploded into pieces. The floors and ceilings were covered in ketchup. Natsu got a mop with black rags at the bottom out to clean the kitchen until the doorbell rang which caused him to drop the mop. Cursing again he grabbed a spork, got a sporkfull of ramen and gulped it down before running towards the door.

The kitchen had an arch and it was in front of the lobby, where the door was. It was made for that so anyone could see the beautiful kitchen they had from the doorway.

"Hello, is this the Fullbuster residence?" The delivery guy said as he knocked on the mansions door. Natsu had opened the door. "Yea," Natsu replied pleasantly. "I have a package for Mister Gray Fullbuster, would you please sign this?" The delivery guy said as he handed the box towards Natsu with a paperclip on it. "Uh... I'm just house-sitting for him, so..."

"Excuse me s-sir" The delivery guy stuttered. "Does Gray Fullbuster have black hair?" Natsu nodded. "Y-You killed him...Didn't you?"

Natsu froze. "HELL NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?"

The man pointed behind Natsu. The scene was bad. The mop with black shaggy rags was dropped to where you could only see the rags from the arch. From the distance, it looked like hair with the rest of the body hiding behind the walls... Ketchup was splattered from the walls to the floors... And he was still holding a spork in his hand with ketchup on it.

As soon as he looked back, he saw the delivery man running away for dear life screaming murderer. Natsu chased after him with spork in hand yelling: IT'S A SPORK WHO CAN KILL SOMEONE WITH A SPORK! CALM DOWN! From the scene to others, it looked like Natsu was trying to stab someone with a spork.

Eventually Natsu was arrested by the police and had to call Gray. Thanks to Gray, he didn't stay in jail and was able to return back to the Fullbuster residence. _Dumbass, next time pretend to be me you shithead!_ Gray's final words to Natsu on the phone was before Gray hung up on him.

So for 3 months, he was now Natsu Fullbuster.

…

* * *

…

Lucy pondered a she walked to the rich side of Magnolia. In order to become a sugar daddy's wife, she needed a guy who was rich and make him fall in love with her. After all, that's what guys want. Food, Video Games, and Sex. Should be easy with her body that Mavis had blessed her with but she wasn't a prostitute so she didn't know how to do 'sex', so that was a problem but she expected her goldmine (Husband) to teach her along the way.

She prayed to god it would be a male in one of these houses.

She had to pick the right house as she walked around the mansions until finally deciding on one. The Fullbuster home. She didn't know who lived her but she was certain that this person was rich. Now all she had to figure out was what persona she should play. She could act as a 'maid' but then she would be cleaning so that wouldn't do. Maybe pretend to be an injured person to get a free night over. Nope, too risky, plus she could be taken to a doctor for her 'injury'. Nope, it had to be close to that.

AMNESIA! That was it! The man might take pity on her and let her live with him. They get married and then comes the $$$. This was it, but how...

Lucy climbed the fence, hoping the security camera's wouldn't catch her and jumped over it. Perfect, a pool. It's the oldest trick in the book. CPR. The blonde began to jump in the pool and wore as little clothing as possible. A tank top (Which was her money) that made a lot of her breasts show. She didn't wear a bra just to make things better and to top it all of. No pants, just underwear.

All was silent until she jumped into the pool.

…

* * *

…

Natsu woke up the sounds of screaming and splashing. Great more trouble. He slowly rises off of the bed in the guest room and peered out the window. Indecorously he sees the pool and someone in it. He jumped out of the bedroom, ignoring the fact he had no shirt on, and ran downstairs. Little did he know that this was all going towards Lucy's brilliant plan.

Natsu finally reached the bottom floor after four flights of stairs and got into the backyard where the luxurious pool was. He sees a body resting on the ground of the pool. "Oh fuck! What do I DO!" he yells out. Lucy mentally responds, "_Save me before I do drown you idiot!"._ "I have no choice!" Natsu said as he dived into the pool. Lucy had heard the splash and the bubbles around her indicating that he had jumped in. Perfect, now it's time to wait.

She pleasantly waited for her goldmine to come save her so she continued to wait. And waited. And waited. Lucy, almost out of air swam up to the surface. "Where the hell are you!" She yelled. Her sugar daddy wasn't anywhere to be seen until she looked down to seen an unconscious man in the pool who was probably about to drown at any moment.

"IDIOT! WHO DIVES HEAD-FIRST ON THE POOLSTEPS!" Lucy screamed in frustration as she went down to go save her gold-mine.

Apparently Natsu does dive head-first in the steps because he's an idiot.

* * *

**I really enjoyed this chapter, I think this will be an interesting story!**

**Question of the day: **Should I continue writing this story?

Reviews help! :D Have a nice day!


End file.
